Lot One
|floors = 6 |website = Lot One }} Lot One (Chinese: 第一乐广场）) is a shopping mall serving Choa Chu Kang New Town. It was built in 1997 and is presently managed by CapitaMall Trust. It is located next to Choa Chu Kang MRT/LRT and the Choa Chu Kang Bus Interchange. History Developed by City Developments Limited, Lot One was completed in August 1996 as the first major shopping mall in Choa Chu Kang. Like a typical suburban mall that time, it featured a cinema, a supermarket, a department store, a public library, a bowling alley, a video games arcade, a food court and slightly over 100 specialty shops. In 2005, the mall was sold to Capitaland Ltd. In July 2007, the mall underwent its first renovation works, such as adding a four storey retail extension and reconfiguring the shops in the mall. During this period, the food court was relocated from Basement 1 to Level 3, and the public library relocated from Level 3 to Level 4, taking over the former bowling alley. The arcade was re-allocated to a smaller space at Level 5 from Level 4. A roof garden, incorporating a wet and dry playground, was added during the final phase of the renovation. Renovation works were completed in November 2008. The mall is expected to be partially closed for massive renovation works starting in July 2019, with works scheduled to be completed by late 2020. During this period, the cinema, library and some shops will be closed. The cinema and library is expected to reopen in 2020 and 2021 respectively. Library Choa Chu Kang Community Library (Simplified Chinese: 蔡厝港社区图书馆), is a public library on the 4th floor of Lot One, Choa Chu Kang. The library has an area of 2,394 square metres making it the largest community library within a shopping mall in Singapore. The library generates an average of 1.3 million loans each year. The library was first opened on 22 February 1997 on the 3rd floor of Lot One. It was opened by the then-Minister for Health and the Environment, Mr. Yeo Cheow Tong. The library had an area of 1,477 square-metres and a book collection of about 174,663 volumes and a journal collection of 9,837 volumes. The library was the first in Singapore to install self-check machines for borrowing and returning of books. It was prototyped with Borrower's Enquiry Machines with CashCard payment in June 1998. The library also had a Customer Service counter which displays a picture of the last tiger to roam this part of Singapore.Infopedia Article The library was closed on 1 November 2008 for the relocation.Two Public Libraries In Yishun And Choa Chu Kang To Relocate In November 08 The library was relocated to the 4th floor for a larger space area. It was reopened on 21 November 2008 by the Member of Parliament for Hong Kah GRC, Mr. Zaqy Mohamad. The new library had its seating capacity increased from 93 to 233. It also has new shelves and new books. The new library was 38% larger than the one on the third floor.Choa Chu Kang library opens The library was inspired by the nearby farming industries in Choa Chu Kang, Lim Chu Kang and Kranji. The design concept of the Choa Chu Kang Community Library steers towards the serenity of nature, with the use of green and wood tones. Tenants *Cotton On *BHG *MOF My Izakaya *Shaw Theatres *NTUC FairPrice References External links * Category:Shopping malls in Singapore Category:Choa Chu Kang